


Oneshots of the Magne family

by PinkoTop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is the goofy dad, Animal Instincts, Attempted Murder, Awkwardness, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is dominant top, Charlie is the sweetest mom, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Alastor, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Maternal Instinct, Mommy Charlie, One Shot Collection, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Charlie, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkoTop/pseuds/PinkoTop
Summary: Oneshots involving Charlie Magne and her husband Alastor along with their kids, whom both gets in trouble easily and cause a ruckus like innocent children they are..except they demons babies that are capable of burning your house down and devouring every food they see..better lock those cabinets up!
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cries of their children woke the parents up with a groggily state and went to comfort the babies.

It was very peaceful and that warm feeling when you're under the covers, in arms of you're lover is like dream. Charlie and Alastor gotten a house for themselves somewhere away from the big city, it was very interesting house not that kinda royalty taste but somewhat a 1900s house.

Ever since the Twins was born, Alastor would stayed by his newborns side and constantly cooing at them whenever they make a adorable sound.

Everything was nice and relaxing tonight-

"Charlie..Charlie"  
She felt nudges on her shoulder, very gently. Charlie groin and open her sleepy eyes to see alastor looking the same very tired state as her.

“Wha?..what-“ Then there was a cry.

Charlie yawns and heave herself out of bed and begin walking towards the door, alastor himself follow behind.

“I wonder what they crying for?” Alastor ask charlie with a concern voice.

“I don’t know but let’s go see”

As soon they got to the room that was across from theirs, charlie open the door to see her little ones crying and whimpering in their crib.

Charlie and al went near the crib and both pick up one of the twins and began rocking them gently.

“There, there..mommy and daddy are here” She softy murmur to her daughter, penelope clenched her mother’s pajamas and let out a wail.

“Shhh...it’s okay Penelope” Charlie smiles softly as she gently kisses her newborn face while smoothly rubbing her back.

Alastor was try to calm down his son..but the poor little scamp was crying.

“It’s alright adrian..your old man is here” Al chuckles as his son now is calming down. Adrian buried into his daddy’s pajamas and let out a few hiccups.

Charlie laughs slightly “What about they sleep with us tonight?”

Alastor nod in agreement “Definitely my dear! the children are far too awake to go back to sleep in this room” he looks around noticing the faint smell of musty in the air.

“We’ll lets go back in our room and rock them until they passed out”

The couple brought their twins into their room. Alastor gently sat down while holding his son close to his chest, who was still having hiccups.  
Charlie sat of the opposite side and gently laid penelope down in the middle, charlie was relief that one of them is finally now knocked out.

Alastor hold his whimpering son and sat him down on his lap “There now adrian” he rubs his little back, trying to calm his little hiccups down.

“Try sing a little lullaby to him” Charlie remark, she knew that andy isn’t the type to sleep easily if you try to make him.

“Alright..” Alastor gets up and gently rock the little one close to his chest, one thing alastor find very cute is adrian was so small that his own hands was larger than his son size.

‘He almost look like a small little doll’

Alastor walks around in the room before standing in the middle and gently caress his son head gently, feeling his little ear tufts in his blonde hair.

“Close your eyes, have no fear~”

After hearing his father voice, he look up at Alastor with tears in his eyes.

“The monster’s gone, He’s on the run and your daddy’s here”

The small baby finally stop crying, now looking at his Alastor with confused expression.

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful~ Beautiful boy” As Alastor sings, his voice was silky and soft.  
Adrian continues looking up at his father but slowly his eyes began to drop.

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful~” Alastor gently kisses his sons forehead.

Charlie smiles at the scene, alastor was very fun father and interesting one indeed. Alastor mention that he never had a good father and was always keep a good distance from him, but now he got kids of his own...he never forgets that being a father is truly entertaining and a blast for a lifetime.

“Beautiful boy...” Alastor had a soft smile on his face as he look down to see he his child, now asleep.

The red hair demon walks back and lay his son gently down next to his sister, both snoring away cutely.

Charlie laughs quietly “You sure are really good singer”

Alastor chuckles “Years of practice darling~”

Charlie smiles before yawning “C’mon let’s go to sleep its bedtime now”

With the twins in the middle, Alastor and charlie huddle closer so the twins don’t be cold and instead feel the warmth of their parents.

Charlie open her eyes slightly “Goodnight al”

“Goodnight my love~” He murmured softly before slowly closing his eyes.  
  



	2. Propose to the Charming demon belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is nervous to propose to his 37 weeks pregnant girlfriend! So with a advice and help from a certain spider.

"So when ya gonna do it" Husk grunted as he clean the glasses of wine behind the bar, Alastor was there and ask immediately for a drink when husk came back.

"I don't know! I can't really much sleep" The deer demon said tipsy. 

Husk roll his eyes "Well you been here for the the past fucking 2 hours" he growled.

"What do you mean" he sneered but husk just simply shrugs.

"Look man, drinking 30 shots isn't gonna help you go back to sleep! It's gonna make you look like a sloppy bastard" 

Alastor growls but drank his shot, he placed it back down once finished "Look!..m-my Charlie is gonna..be a mother!..and-" he hiccups but continues "And!..I want her..to..to..to.." he mutters as he was quickly distracted by spider crawling in front of him.

Husk slam a object on the spider with a loud thud "What were ya saying?" He grunts.

Alastor hums "Well..my.....WIFE!" He yells happily at the last part, quickly startled a very annoyed husk.

"I want her to be my wife~" he lovingly sings and swirl on stool like a amuse child "I can't wait for her to walk..DOWN! the roaaaddd!"

"You mean aisle dumbass" 

"I maybe a DUMBASS! But a sexy one~" he grunts and giggles when he try to keep himself falling down.

"Can you calm the fuck down! It's fuckin midnight and go back to your room!" He snarls at the drunken deer, who was in his own world.

"I need to fine~" he sighs lovingly "the Perfect RING!! For my CHARLIE!" His face was reddened from the alcohol and his hair was much more messy than usual.

Husk sighs in annoyance, he gets up and walk across the room "c'mon asshole! you need to go back to bed before charlie is gonna wake up" husk stood there, crossing his arms.

Alastor got off the stool and made his way, very woozy and he giggles himself as he throw himself on husk.

"ARGH! Get off! You fucking crack head!" Husk push off the drunken alastor but he was way too drunk to react his friend outrage.

"Aww does a kitty needs a change litter box" he playfully taunted.

Husk growls "Just go to bed son of a bitch!" without waiting for alastor response, husk was already gone.

Alastor looks up at the staircase, wobbly as he walks towards and grab the side to support himself.

"Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious" he sings to himself as he made his way up and almost trip a few times.

"Don't! Be suspicious" he drunkenly walk down the hallway and surprisedly no one was disturb by the loud footsteps he made.

"Ooh~ don't be suspicious!" al isn't a fan of modern technology but he does interact one that was called a 'phone' and he had hard time trying to figure how to use it. He remembers one time he saw angel dust playing the tune he was now singing, he said how ridiculously it sounds but the those repeating words was stuck in his head.

He was finally at his room where his beloved charlie is sleeping, she was wearing shorts and a shirt that can fit her since her old pajamas wasn't able to fit anymore due to the noticeable belly she got.

"ChaRliE~" his voice sound like crack radio with a slight of jazz music, as he made his way towards the bed he flopped down so hard that charlie stir in her sleep.

"Mmm...al?" Charlie flutters her eyes openly and turn to see her lover sitting cross legged with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Hello darling~" 

Charlie shook her head with a gentle smile "What are you doing staying late up this hour?"

"I..just...wanted..to get somebody...to LOVE!" 

"Okay calm down, come here" 

Alastor crawl towards charlie and lay beside her. His face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet silky scent of fresh flowers and honey.

"Do you KNOW! how MucH I LoVe yOu~" he grin and kisses her neck, making her giggle softly.

"Hmm..how much?" 

"I WILL DEVOUR ANY SOULS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD FOR YOU!!" 

Charlie laughs at her lover, he was way to drunk to know what volume he was using.

"Al you're too loud" she heave herself up and lay herself against the headboard with the pillow.

Alastor playfully pout and giggles, he come closer and laid his head near her thigh.

Charlie brushes some of his hair from his face, she then began stroking his head so gently and soothing that made alastor ear tufts wiggle a bit.

"Hmm~ fluffy" he murmurs and lean his head upwards into her palm for more head rubs.

She laugh at his adorable act "Very fluffy indeed"

As minutes go by and feeling like hours have fly past, the two stayed beside each other side. Charlie massage his tufts and alastor was nearly falling asleep within seconds but shook his head for a bit to stay awake.

"Hey charlie"

She hums in response "I was thinking..w-well maybe wanna go on dinner tomorrow" his face was burning hot and the smell of her drives him mad.

"I would love that" Alastor pull himself up and face charlie.

"Certainly!" He laughs before leaning forwards to her face, she can feel the hot breathe against her lips.

"Unless we can eat in our room" His voice was seductive and deep that sent a shiver down charlie spine, she blushes uncontrollably.

"U-uh..." Charlie didn't finished when warm lips pressed against hers, her eyes widen but slowly closes. 

Opening her mouth and feeling his rough tongue, along with his sharp teeth that were biting her bottom lip before letting go.

'Such a teaser'

Alastor wasn't sure now if he's sober or not but as long he's with charlie, he felt calm and relaxing with her.

The two exchanges kisses and soft smiles, both cuddle under the sheets. Alastor use his free hand and rubs her belly gently, then all of a sudden he felt movements underneath his palm.

"Did you feel that dear? they can tap dance very well in there" Charlie laughs as alastor kept nudging her belly and feeling little kicks.

Charlie yawns and said "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, hopefully you three rascals won't be nudging me all night" she teases and was referring to alastor and her twins since the trio had been pressing on her belly for a while.

"No problem dear! It's the twins they started it " he cheekily smirks, Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever" 

"Goodnight Charlie~" He lazily said. Slowly his eyes began droopy, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his chest before going into a deep slumber.

"Night" 

— Next morning —

Angle dust was sitting on the stool, flirting with husk and annoying him with pick up lines.

"Can you go and bother someone else you dumb shit" 

"Oh~ baby I can't leave a unsatisfied handsome fellow without a lil smooch" Angel adjust his chest fur which sticks out like a real pair of boobs, but this made husk more irritated.

"I wonder where smiles at anyway? he usually comes here to greet us with that nightmare grin of his" Husk shrugs and continues cleaning the counter "He was here last night..the fucker ordered 30 shots and twirl around like some magic fairy shit"

Then in the corner of their eyes they saw a certain red hair demon walk in room, looking very tired somehow

"Well speak of the devil here he is" Angel smirks at alastor, who didn't bother replying to the spider demon.

Husk turn to him "You dumbass! Didn't you know what happened last night" he growls with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"No husker I don't remember any..events" He rub the side of his head.

Husk scoffs "Well you was drunk off ya ass and you couldn't stop talking about proposing to Charlie-" 

"WAIT!" Angel dust yells and turn to alastor, grab his shoulders "Are you gonna propose to charlie" his face was covered with shock and disbelief.

"Yes! Now keep it down or else someone hears" He hiss, alastor of course couldn't keep much longer as a secret and began explaining.

"So wait, wait...you telling us that.." Angel giggles "that's your nervous and can't do shit" 

"Yes" 

"Well unfortunately I don't know if she'll accept or not, charlie has been busy with paperwork's lately"

"Well why don't you just help her out?" Husk asked Alastor.

"Well she doesn't have that much work if I can remember correctly but I'll keep a close eye on her since last time she fainted because of how much work she has been doing lately"

"Well why don't you do it now"

"What?..now" Alastor tilt his head, looking very reluctantly of the idea. 

"C'mon I can help ya" 

Al shook his head "How can someone like you know how to propose" 

"I got my ways" he smirks 

Alastor just shrugs and turn to husk "Can I have-"

"Nope"

"What do you mean no?"

"No drinking today! Just go and practice that thing with angel" 

Alastor fake pout "Well someone litter box is not clean up" he joked which madden the bartender.

"JUST GO ASSHOLE!"

The deer demon snickers before walking out, not knowing that angel dust was following him.

"If you gonna tickle me don't you do it or else I'm tearing every limbs on the slim body of yours" Alastor deadpan as he kept walking.

"Nope I choose life" 

Al sighs and stop to turn to face the spider demon, his grin was still on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm helping you! now which place is awesome enough for you to get down on one knee and start those lines"

"Perfect place you say?" Alastor hold his chin in thought "Got any suggestions?"

"What about the garden"

"And where I can find that"

"I don't know..uh?..maybe at the backyard or something" 

"Well let's go and see if there's a garden" 

\- 15 minutes later-

By the time they got there, the whole area was full and lifeless plants. The smell of rotten weed was in the atmosphere with a mix of gasoline that was near by the wall. Flower beds was nothing but a pile of dirt, roots grew from any corner, dirty liquid drips down from pipes form the stone walls.

"Okay not what I have in my mind but it's a good spot! Whatcha think smiles?" Angel faced alastor, who was busing holding a rose.

"The vines are everywhere almost covering the entrances and the flowers are all dead, perhaps it's about time I can try recall which type of flowers charlie would like" 

Angel dust inspect the flower in his hands "Well what would she like?" 

"Well what about new roses?" 

"That's it! Roses are good, anymore?" 

"Well I find sunflowers quite bright as her personality and beautiful tulips are amazing like her"

"Woah there romeo you can do sweet talk later! don't forget we have to do your lines"

"My lines?"

"Yes! so don't worry i can teach you" He winks amusingly, alastor sighs.

"This is gonna take a while..."

— To Charlie —

Charlie was everywhere, she walk down every hallways and checking every room. She couldn't find alastor and ask everyone where is he but their reply that none of them seen him this morning.

"I wonder where is he?" 

As she was walking she notice a trail of red petals was on the floor, trailing to a door that was open.

"Huh?" Charlie find it very weird but did bloom her interest, she slowly walks to the door and open it wider. 

"Damn i should ask nifty to clean this next time I see her"

She continues following the trail of roses, as she was getting closer she can smell the scent of burning candle that sent off a lavender smell.

"What the hell....al?" 

Alastor flinch as he turn around, he was wearing a reddish black uniform with a red bow and dark pants..he was also looking rather nervous.

"C-charlie wha- I mean welcome darling~" With a awkward chuckle he bows and hold out his hand.

"It's lovely to see you here my charming demon belle" 

She blushes and hold his hand, squeezing gently "I was so worried, i have to walk around the hotel looking for you!" She scowls at him. But Alastor chuckles.

"I'm sorry my love~ I thought I could do this up for you" 

"For me? where are we exactly"

"Close your eyes and I'll take you there"

As he told her to close her eyes. She shut her eyes and let out a giggle when alastor peck her cheek affectionately before carefully guiding her.

"I got a surprise for you" 

"Ooh daddy's got a surprise" charlie rubs her noticeable belly "Indeed! One that can make last a lifetime" he rubs her belly gently.

"Lifetime? Say what's is about" still her being close, she can imagine any scenarios in her head.

'Is he taking me on a date? Or maybe a gift! OH he's probably made his finest delicious homemade jambalaya' 

"You can open your eyes now darling" 

When charlie open her eyes she couldn't believe it. In the large garden, the sight of colorful flowers was everywhere. The stone walls was smooth and the scent of lovely scents really was quite calming. 

"Did..you did all of this!" She said amazed. 

Alastor chuckles and softly rub his clawed finger on her cheek "Well I'm full of surprises dear~" 

She lean against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and look up "Thank you for taking me here! It's so beautiful and phenomenal" 

"Not beautiful as you, charlie" he soothes her, she look away shyly blushing.

"Oh Al...this is beautiful and your such a sweetheart" charlie places her hands on her chest and look around the glittery decorations and the sweet candles lighting the area.

"I got something to say charlie" 

"Yeah"

He clear his throat and softly grab her little hands, him and charlie gazed into each other's eyes "Charlie...you're the most amazing person I ever met, your sweet voice is like a melody, your beauty is like a rose that will never grow old, your fiery ambitions and dreams are like fire that will blaze forever..." 

Charlie felt her heart beating "Al..." she softly whisper.

"I wanna say...." 

Then charlie giggles which caught his attention "What you laughing about dear?" He question amusingly.

"Sorry it's just your tail has a mind of its own" 

Alastor blushes embarrassing as his own deer tail was furiously waging, he quickly stop it and turn his attention on charlie, "Sorry darling~ that's was very embarrassing" 

"No it's fine alastor I really think it's cute" 

"How dare you! I'm a bloodthirsty sinner that will broadcast my carnage without showing a slight of mercy" he said menacingly.

"Oh sorry my 'deer' alastor~" she teases him.

Alastor laughs, his cheeks was burning hot.

"As I was saying..will you..uh.." he nervously was fumbling with something behind his back.

"Yes..." 

"That...will you marry me" He nervously shows her the ring in his palm and he gets down on one knee, charlie couldn't believe her eyes. 

"YES!" She shrieks happily and hold his shoulder as he stands up, looking up at him with so much excitement "YES! I will marry you!" Fresh tears slide down her face as the two embrace each other.

Everything was like a beautiful dream, just two of them in a garden, surrounded by flowers and candles, the smell of sweet scents lingers everywhere.

The two pull back, arms still wraps around each other "This is the best day of my life! I'm so excited and terrified but I can't wait to get married" 

"Me too my love" Alastor softly smiles “And I bet we can’t wait for them to arrive soon” he places his hands on top of her that were on her belly. 

“Definitely! I’m so happy for them to meet their handsome daddy” she laughs and peck his nose “Indeed! I’m looking forward for them to see their beautiful mother that will have to take painful hours, covered in sweat and screaming until my ear drums blown off while pushing hard for them to be delivered” he cheekily smiles.

“Hey!” 

“Just kidding my darling~” he pulls her closer, pressing their foreheads together “I love you my charming demon belle..” 

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Folks! there will be more coming soon and with more fun and destruction from the kiddos.


	3. Hells Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor was told to take the children out for a day and the forest was perfect place for kids to go nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks! I change Anthony to Adrian since angel dust name is confirmed Anthony and it will be eventually confusing, but anyway enjoy lovelies!

Alastor was sitting on the ground, feeling the dry grass beneath him. Hell was known to not have the same environment as such green grass and trees since its always gloomy here and the area around him was like a silent horror film, the long thin trees that has the tint of darkish red, the grass was nothing but pale grayish green.

Alastor did see theses parts of hell before but never came here due to the fact he wasn't interested of standing out here at this wasteland, but that all change when charlie told him to take the kids out so they can stretch their legs and have fun.

"Daddy" Alastor heard a familiar voice and turn his head to see his son, with a patch of flowers in his little hands.

"Hello adrian what you got got there?" He gazes at the dull flowers in his son's hand.

"Well I got these flowers somewhere from a tree and I thought you would like" Adrian was like a imagine 0f Charlie,he inherits her eyes, cute button nose, beautiful snowy-like skin, blonde hair and those rosy cheeks and again, inherited his deer ears tufts along with the tail. His 4 year son was so cute that he once made him cry when he kept squishing his soft cheeks for 20 minutes.

"They look lovely but...a bit dull don't you think?" Adrian look at the flowers in his hands "I know they are but..I promise I'll find better ones next time daddy" he murmurs sadly as he hung his head low.

"Don't worry my child! your old man here is known for magic" 

When his son heard the word 'magic' he instantly raised his head and a smile was planted on his face.

"Really! Can you show me please daddy, daddy please!!" He begged his father as he rush next to him, sitting down as he grip his suit "please daddy, mommy told us you have cool powers"

Alastor was about say something but they heard as rustle noise and a pair of two ear appear behind a bush.

"Penelope I know that's you!" Adrian yell over his sister who came out with her clothes dirty that was all over her and shredded "Next time I'm gonna scare you without you noticing it" she cheekily poke her brother's nose.

"Mommy is gonna be mad if she finds out that your clothes are dirty again" Penelope roll her eyes and blew a raspberry at anthony.

"She have to catch me first" The red hair girl giggles to herself, Ah yes Penelope was quite a cocky little lady. She has has inherited alastor ear tufts and tail too, skin as his, button nose as her mother, reddish hair same as him and eyes.

"Darling, mommy will not like it when your dirty-“Alastor was cut off by his children bickering.

"Penelope stop it!" Adrian scolds at his twin as she kept blowing raspberries near his face.

"Then make me!" Penelope playfully tackles her brother to the ground "Hey! get off" he whines as try to push her off but no avail.

Alastor let out a little laugh and glance at his daughter "C'mon now penelope, get off your brother" he ask mirthful. But she didn't listen and continue picking on Adrian.

"Darling—darling, Penelope!" He said louder for her to listen, he watch as she look at him with that cheeky grin that almost made him chuckle. 

'She does have a resemblance of myself, with that cheeky grin and a very wild behavior" he thought.

"Would you be a evil angel and get off adrian, he seems to not enjoying that rough- and- tumble play!"

"Fine.." she sighs and gets off her brother "Adrian is just a weak sauce" she jokes teasingly which cause her twin to glare at her.

"I AM NOT!" He stood up 

"Uh..yes you do!" She points at him. 

"NOT!" At this point adrian looks like he's gonna bite his sister finger off if she keeps pointing it at him.

"Whatever, hey daddy can you show us those powers please" Penelope made her ways to alastor and sits in his lap "also do I have powers like yours too" she wondered.

"Well let's see..hmm..." placing his hand on his chin, thinking away. Penelope giggles at her father "Daddy tell me! Please" she pleaded impatiently.

"Well you might have some of my abilities or perhaps some undiscovered ones, for example as your mother and I are your parents, you may have 50% have our abilities or much more raw power than ever existed" He lean closer as he bare his horrifyingly sharp teeth to scare his daughter but she kept still and wasn't bother "if your thinking of scaring me, it's not working papa" she said playfully.

"That's my little monster!" Alastor turn to his son "How about you adrian, do you wanna know your powers?" His son nodded his "Well we can tell mommy so she can be happy to find us with powers" Adrian jump ups and down with overjoyed.

"Interesting it can be but powers have to be able to be control not to play around, unless if your fully a experienced one" with a snap of his finger, the dull flowers quickly transform with much more brighter & colorful.

"Woah!..." The twins stare at flowers that were blooming near them "that's was so cool! I can't wait to do that one day" His daughter loves magic and mostly often spent hours with him in his office along with her brother, talking about the wonders of abilities.

"Look they all blooming and not grey anymore daddy!" Adrian pick the flowers and was making something in his hands "What you making little scamp" alastor ask his son.

"I'm making a flower crown for you daddy" adrian was finally finished with it and turn to his father "here, lower your head" 

Alastor was did as he told. He then felt something on top of his head and raise his head up "Why—it's beautifully made, my boy!" He said cheerfully and gave his son a bright smile "Your truly talented, who taught you that?" 

"Mommy did! She know that I always like braiding and flowers so she taught me" Adrian chuckles and looking very flustered.

"Don't be embarrassed son! That's is truly amazing flower crown you've made" he looked down to penelope, who was sitting in his lap.

"So tell me, which flower you like little lady?" Penelope ponder for a moment before replying "Well I like roses and marigolds! I think they are very nice flowers" Her father nods in agreement "Wonderful! They are the types of flowers your lovely mother also like!".

"Then what about we can get flowers for here" Adrian showed a another flower crowned and gave it to his sister "Well come now children, your mother is already making dinner and we can go back and surprise her with these flowers" Alastor stood up with penelope in his arms. “Daddy pick me up please!” The blonde child pleaded, alastor kneel down to Adrian level.

“C’mon son” alastor puts adrian on his shoulders “so what do you think mommy’s cooking for us” alastor ask his children.

“I bet she’s maybe delicious spaghetti” The blonde child licks his lips, imagining the taste of noodles and meatballs “Or maybe she’s making jambalaya!” Penelope piped in and was squirming in her fathers arms “And I’ll be the first to get it” 

“No you—won’t!” Adrian yells at his sister, who look up at him with a glare.

“Yes I will!” She shouts back, Adrian scoffs.

“No you won’t! I will” 

“Nu-uh! ME!!” 

“NO! ME!!!” 

“ME!!!” 

“Children please! lower your volume, daddy ears is gonna bleed soon” but his children ignore him and kept trying to go into each other throats, alastor sighs tiredly“This is gonna be a long night..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading darlings! More will Be coming soon, I did a wip of alastor and his kids in the forest but my laptop went berserk and shut down itself and when it was finally not glitchy anymore, MY ART WAS GONE!!! and I didn’t got the chance to save it! Damn you laptop! Well anyway I hope your enjoy the story & have a great day, see ya soon folks.


	4. Birth Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wanna be alone, alastor is worried as hell, vaggie and angel dust are flirting idiots, husk and nifty are adorable babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Charlie as protective mother and triggering ‘maternal instincts’ is quite interesting and blissful feeling, I like for her give birth alone rather than being around doctors and machines (if Hell has apparatus) I assume that Charlie doesn’t want attention and it irritates her when they ask her if she wanted help. Childbirth can be risky but for her it, she can cope up the pain and wanted to be left alone afterwards with her fawns.

Today was unexpected. Charlie went into labour and she had forgotten that today was her due day and everyone in the hotel was frankly freak out while some are like husk for example was completely calm and controlled. The bartender told every person to calm down but alastor was very nervous and was this close to kill someone next to him. Charlie told her parents but something has come up and her parents have to deal with that rather than go seeing their daughter, Charlie never felt a daughter to them since they barely call her or maybe too ashamed to speak to her. The thought of her parents being embarrassed of their daughter’s was too much, alastor of course was pissed that his charlie whom was labour and her parents didn’t bother giving a simple explanation of why they can’t come, he took charlie in her bedroom, before she went in she turn to and said that she wants to give birth alone. Alastor obviously disagree with the idea but he knew charlie wanted to do this, so he lets her but told her that’s he there whenever she needs him.

"How long she's been in there? it's been like I don't know—a hour?" The alcoholic bartender asked vaggie who was also seems to thinking the same question "I hope she's okay..Charlie made a decision but.." the moth demon stare at the door, not knowing what's going on in there.

"But what?.." Angel dust said to vaggie before making his way toward and sat next to her "toots made a decision! we should all respect and wait till she comes out" 

Vaggie sighs frustrated "Well angel! Charlie said she's doing solo childbirth but the risks are very high chance if she doesn't get any medical birth attendant" angel dust shook his head, looking very calm yet concerned "It's okay vaggie besides charlie can do this! she isn't weak you know" he put a comforting smile which eases vaggie's worry.

"Besides she wants privacy and be alone with her newborns when they be born since, charlie doesn't want anyone immediately around her for it or after" Vaggie was look at him surprise "How do you know? I mean—charlie needs help right?" Angel shook his head, looking very unsure.

"I'm not really sure..but we'll just wait and see what happens" vaggie kept looking at him for more response but 

"Charlie can do this! she's gonna be fine you guys!" The sweet nifty did her best trying to cheer her friends up but some where very worried that they don't take any notice "c'mon you guys!...Charlie doesn't want you guys to be worry" the little lady glance at alastor, who looks in lot of distress and very anxious.

"Mister alastor...? Are you okay?" Nifty tugs gently on his dark red striped coat, he look down at her with a weary smile "I'm fine darling, it's just I'm a little agitated that's all" 

Nifty wasn't convinced. Since alastor heard that charlie went into labour today he couldn't stop panicking yet tried to keep himself calm but that panic went to horror when charlie told him that she's giving birth alone. Nifty looks at the door for a second then turn around and made her way to a chair and began to think. Maybe alastor may have this experience before in his previous life as a human, the way he acts and the fear on his face truly made everyone shock, the radio demon?! Him! the most powerful entity that is capable of broadcasting his bloodthirsty carnage all through our hell! yet here he is, in fear for the princess.

"Alastor? everything is gonna be fine-" Husk said concerned but was quickly cut off by a very irritated alastor.

"NO! everything is not fine!! Charlie is probably dying behind that door!" His tone was filled with venom and his scarlet eyes turn into radio dials "And I'm here standing and not doing anything—how pathetic!" Alastor ignores husk's growl and turn his attention back to the large doors "Pathetic? Listen here—charlie told us not to come in until she allows it, remember what she told you" 

"Never fully dressed without a smile..." he whispered, his ear tufts went down along with that feeling of sorrow that stings in his heart. He remember she said that to him before she retreats into her bedroom for long hours of solitude.

'Solitude..and pain.." 

Alastor misses her already, her touch, her voice, her charming self always made him feel fuzzy and warm with love. Charlie was a tough demon no doubt about it, she's like fire that blazes through a forest and shows confidence to everyone, sinners that sent to hell for their sins and yet the most precious being have loved and care for those sinners, her people, and duty as a princess.

"I just wish to be there with her husk if only she-" then a scream from that room that made alastor flinch.

'That's Charlie.."

"CHARLIE!" He ran towards the door but a hand grips on his shoulder, preventing him from moving further "Hey! You can't go in—charlie specifically told all of us, especially YOU!" Husky pointed a claw at alastor chest, very bold move "To not go in there" alastor was about to argue back but he knows that husk words was true. 

Alastor grin tightened menacingly "Don't point that filth claw at me" husk scoff but lower his hand away from the deer demon "Don't go and lose your shit y'know, all of us is worried and I know you too but try and be sensitive and not send a massacre trough out hell got it" alastor glare at husk but the cat demon didn't seem scared and stood his ground.

"Fine!.." Alastor angry murmured and avert his eyes away from husks and stare back at the Charlie's room. 

"She'll be fine smiles! See—I'll go and take a look" the spider demon got out his chair and began making halfway his way towards the bedroom. 

"Angel! I think that's not a good idea" Vaggie shouts at him, husk and nifty shook their head.

"Ah! You worry too much vags~ see just let me take a look" 

Alastor roll his eyes "Listen angel it's rude for you take a peak-" he went forward to push away the spider demon but he got to the door fast.

"Charlie~ are you in there" angel grabs the door handles and slowly open the door, he peaks into the room "Charlie—" 

There was a vicious growl that sent a shiver down angel dust spin "cha-charlie...?" He nervously gulp.

Vaggie and the rest sit in silence, alastor stood quietly but was surprised to hear a beastly noise in his lovers room.

"...G̖̪̻͇̭͕ͭ͠Ě̶̠̠̤̗̦̥̳̦͛T͓̫̭̞͔̓̀ ̢̘̰̪̪̟͇͑ͭ͐ͥO̡̱̹̱̥͕̦͓͎͊̆U͍̯͉͚̖̰̺͑̊̇͊͝T̬͈̺̻͈̠ͧ̄̀͠.." 

A demonic snarl filled the dark room, two glowing red eyes filled with pure fury, sharp teeth clenched aggressively. Angel never seen this side of Charlie, she was on her bed with shredded sheets and the smell of blood was in the air made angel dust stomach sickening. He stare at her with fear, she was on her knees and was hunch over, almost like she's holding something close to her chest. She looks so much like a savage animal that is likely to attack and shred any living thing, her pale skin was covered with blood, long blonde hair was messy along with some specks of blood. Horns was out but much more longer and menacing, Angel glare closer at the small figures in her arms. They were squirming and covered in blood, his mind instantly click in his brain. They were babies, two little infants was crying and huddle closer to their mother for warmth.

Angel dust felt himself shiver from the scene in front of him, without saying anything he slam the door closed and walk back to his sit and sat down "Damn...Charlie looks scary as fuck" he nervously laugh.

"I told you not to peak idiot" vaggie scolds at him "Well I'm sorry 'vaggie' but I took a looks and she's fine" he grins which made vaggie glare at him harder.

"Your sweating" vaggie pointed out, her face with disgust.

"No I am not! It's just getting hot in here that's all" he stuck his tongue at her and adjust his chest fur.

"Besides this sweat is hot and juicy" 

"It's not hot or juicy it's disgusting!" Vaggie crosses her arms and didn't bother looking at him anymore.

"Well—if you seen what I have seen! Then you would be sweating too!" He frown before pointing at the door "Charlie looks scary as hell in her demon form and—" he slightly shiver from the image that glue to his mind "she acts like doesn't know me when she spotted me" 

"Well perhaps leave her alone, next time think before you act!!" vaggie retorted

"Woah! Since when you become my mom~ hmmm.." he teased slightly as he lean closer towards her.

"Piss off! Dumbass!!" She pushes his face away, her face red which made angel laugh a bit.

"Enough both of you!" The two stop and look at alastor "it's already a difficult enough today with your ridiculous conversation and flirting" alastor cheekily grins but still annoyed by their chit chat. 

"F-flirty!! Shut your deer ass!! Strawberry shit!" The moth demon huffs in annoyance as alastor laughs amusingly.

"Dear me, sorry it's just I'm worried about Charlie and there's literally nothing we can do except wait for her" He apologies to vaggie which she accepted but still give him the middle fingers.

"Angel, is something bothering you?" Alastor turn to his companion "did you see charlie? Is she's alright!" 

Angel felt bad for alastor, he doesn't sound happy and he usually he's chirpy but the radio demon still kept that tiring smile on, almost like he's pretending all the time.

"She's...fine, she's fine it's just that it seems that she doesn't want anyone coming in soon" alastor nods understandably, he whip around and went to the door and knock twice.

"Charlie?..." 

Silence....

"Charlie my love, I'm coming in...charlie?" The red haired demon waited for her reply but nothing but silence was his answer.

He sighs. Alastor was about to walk back to the others until he heard a weak voice "..come in.." he turn around immediately, his heart beating fast.

"I'm coming.." he mumble as he grab the handle and let himself in, others stared at him until he was gone from their sight.

—Charlie's room—

Charlie tuck a little hair away from her daughter face, soothing her whimpering infant with soft kisses and milk for her suckle. Her baby had inherited her fathers image and her rosy cheeks with the cute button nose, gurgling and her cute noises made Charlie's heart awestruck.

"Your so wonderful, my sweet dear" she huddle her daughter closer before gently kiss her newborn head.

Charlie body felt numb yet painful. Almost like her body have been slash by knives and the blood was covering half of her bed and herself, Charlie have to get new sheets to keep her warm and her fawns. They were so tiny and very fussy little ones they are, penelope was very grabby and adrian was a mewling crybaby.

Charlie turn her gaze at her son. The little infant was laying next to her with a extra blanket keeping him from being cold, he also have a image of herself too, blonde hair, snowy skin and rosy cheeks. And she smiles warmly once her son also too, got his fathers adorable ear tufts and tail. 

Then there was a knock on the door that got her attention, penelope squirms in her arms from the sudden noise.

"Charlie.."

'Alastor!' Charlie look up at the door but said nothing.

"Charlie my love I'm coming in.....charlie?"

'He sounds so calm..and worried..'

Charlie felt her mouth was dry and she was really thirsty, perhaps she can let alastor come in and get water for her.

'And he can see the twins...' she thinks of his reaction when he finally get to see his fawns, after all those painful 9 months.

"..come in.." her voice was dry and quiet, she groans as her back again starts paining.

"Darling—are you in pain?" He closes the door behind him and rush toward her "is there something I can do?" He lifted his large hand and careless her soft rosy cheek.

"Just..need water that's all" she smiles weakly at him, his heart clenched at the sight of his beloved.

"Here" he click his finger and then suddenly a glass of water appear in his palm.

"Here dear" he gave charlie her water "thanks you.." she places her free hand on his face "would you like to hold her" 

Alastor quickly look at the baby in her arms, warm and cozy with the blanket.

He nods "I would love too.."he smiles gently at and scoots closer so he can held his fawn.

"Careful she's a bit fussy" alastor laughs at his lover "well she gets that from her adorable mother" he teased.

Charlie giggles before pecking his cheek "your such a charmer you know that" she then began drinking her glass.

Alastor glance at the baby in his arms, soft hands grip on his coat and his daughter let out a coo.

"My she's so cute and humble child isn't she darling~" he careless penelope rosy cheek, she lean into his touch and grip his large finger.

"She quite got a strong grip darling" Alastor was astounded, his little fawn has such a grip.

Charlie sighs lovingly "Well I can already predict she's gonna be some tough cookie like her father" 

Charlie felt something stir near her side and look to see her son whimpering "Come here, little sunshine" she place her glass down and pick up adrian.

"He's loud fellow~" alastor laughs, he gently stroke his son head and rubs his son tufts "he has your beauty and your looks" charlie rocks him gently, Adrian whimpering slowly going away and was replaced with cute coos and gurgles.

"He loves to be held huh?" Alastor chuckles and he starts to stroke penelope tufts, gently he can feel something fluffy against his hand.

"What's this?" He turn his baby around to see her little tail swiftly moving happily "Look at that! She's very cute and lovely~" he awe at his daughter.

"Awww that's so—" then Charlie gasp, startling her Adrian "Do you do that" she squeals at alastor like a child that wanted a candy.

Alastor waved his hand dismissively "maybe next time I'll tell you darling" 

Charlie stuck her tongue at him "Hmph! Well at least I can play with our twins tail" she nuzzles her son's closer and gently kisses his face.

Alastor lean forward and press a kiss on her lips “you’re beautiful yet has a playful side of a cute kitten” Charlie blushes and peck his nose.

“I’m so happy! We got beautiful fawns” she press her forehead against his.

“You so strong darling, wanna come outside now?” Alastor wasn’t sure if she wanted to come out since she can’t barely walk “of course..until I’m fully recovered” 

Alastor nods and gently laid a sleeping penelope near her mother, he stood up and went to stroke Charlie face “I’ll go and tell the others” 

Charlie lean into his touch “okay and I love you” 

“I love you too darling~” he gave her forehead one last peck before making his way towards the door, opening and closes the door behind him.

—outside—

“Is she’s okay! Nothing bad right?!” Vaggie stood up fast from her seat “nothing serious she’s a bit tired but she told me that she’ll come out soon when she’s recovered” Alastor sighs tiredly.

“When she is gonna come out?” Nifty worriedly said.

“Charlie will come out when she’s ready” alastor pat the cyclops head to calm her down.

“Toots made us all worried hahah” Angel laughs but he stops “but seriously she made us worried..”

“I know, I know but eventually she’ll be recovered and soon charlie can bring out the twins” Alastor spread his arms out wide and let a laugh.

“I wonder when the charlie gonna come out” husk murmured to vaggie.

—55 minutes later—

“Jesus I smell like a pig!! no offense fat nuggets” Angel cuddle his pig closer, Angel dust got bored and got his pig so he can cuddle and play with during these boring minutes and hours.

The pig shorts and cuddle closer to his daddy. Angel dust coos over the piggy which made vaggie and the rest chuckle but alastor glare at the piggy, like a predator that wants his breakfast.

“It’s been like so longgg!!” The spider demon whines, still holding on his phone and piggy “When charlie will come out!!” 

“Can’t you not whine like a kid right now! You giving me fucking migraines?!” Vaggie scolds as she try to read the magazine in her hands, Angel dust smirks before snatching it from her hands.

“HEY! Give it back!!son of bitch!” The moth demon try to snatch back the magazine back but he held it higher with his long limbs, he grins and laughs slightly.

“If you gimme a kiss first sugar~” he teasingly lift her head towards him with his finger, vaggie felt her face turned 50 shades of red.

“Like hell!!..” She crosses her arms and glared at him.

Angel laughs at the flustered moth demon, she scoffs “Just give me and I’ll give your..kiss~” vaggie winks at him.

Angel dust flinch at the sudden flirting, he smirks and lean towards her, his chest fur almost close to her chest.

“Here is your magazine bitch” he held out the catalog magazine and she grabs it off him “Now...gimme your kiss then-” he was cut off by a smack across the face.

“There’s your kiss” she returns to her page and kept reading as if nothing happened, Angel dust shook himself and stared at her.

“Ooh~ feisty tiger..” he lick his lips before putting an arm around her waist, startling her.

“Get your hand of me or else I’ll slice it off with a machete!” 

“Okay okay! mama” he remove his hand but kept that flirty smile on his face.

“Jesus Christ..” she whispered as she grips hard in the magazine in her hands, imagining that’s his throat.

“Now my friends! Charlie will soon come out, just be patient” alastor walk around and he stop at Charlie’s door, he softly knock.

“Charlie dear? Are you ready to come out..?” 

“I’m coming” her voice enthusiastic and a few seconds alastor opens the door wide open for her, revealing two bundles of blankets in her arms.

“Hi everyone I’m sorry for keeping you here, I know it’s been a long long day and I appreciate you guys here for me” she smile apology at everyone.

“Hey don’t worry kid—we’re always here for ya” Husk smiles warmly at the princess.

“Yeah we are like a family” Nifty happily skips over at Charlie “Can we see them pretty please!” Her adorable self was enough to make charlie smile.

“Of course! come closer nifty” Charlie walk towards the couch and sat down with nifty following her.The gang went to Charlie and stood around her, clearly excited to see the twins.

“Everyone say hi to Penelope and Adrian” she showed the fawns to all her friends, her family.

“Awww my gosh they look like mini versions of you both awwww” Nifty squeals excitedly.

“Oh my god, they so cute i just wanna—lunch their cheeks and muzzle them” Angel dust awes over the twins, clearly destroy by their cutenes.

“And they have their fathers cute tail and fluffy ear tufts” Charlie glance at alastor, only to see his face red.

“They such cute little cuties!” Vaggie gently carelessly stroke Adrian head, giggling when she felt he lean into her touch.

“I wonder if they wanna be a gangster like me back in my days!” Angel dust gasp excitedly “I can teach them to use machine guns!!” He smirks.

“Please don’t” Charlie laughs and everyone shook their head at Angel dust.

“Well darling lets go and celebrate” alastor grab his daughter “and I’ll make sure to ring the midwife to come tomorrow, if that’s okay with you dear?” Charlie nodded “of course! Thanks al” Charlie held her son close and stood up.

“Let’s go and clean your room darling and then we can eat” The red hair demon suggested.

“Yes! I’m starving” the princess lick her lips hungrily.

“I can help!” Nifty volunteer “Us too” vaggie,husk and angel dust also wanted to help.

“Thank you guys ” charlie smiles gratefully at everyone.

Alastor walk to his lover and stood next to her “Well looks like we got two little fawns to raise” both look down to see their children, sleeping.

“Yeah” Charlie lean her head against his shoulder, sighing “I can’t wait for them to open their eyes, they have so much to learn” alastor laughs “yeah..so much”


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets her fawns to have a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna keep up with the updates, you can go to my Twitter: @19Magicat! 
> 
> Enjoy~

The sound of footsteps and giggles from certain little rascals really made charlie smile. Today charlie was gonna do her daily cooking to serve dinner tonight but her children wanted to play and reminded her that she promised to play, little did they don't know that their mother also got something for the fawns as well. 

"I wonder where are those little mischief kids" Charlie said loudly as she walk down her hallway, looking behind ever furniture.

"Oh no! Where shall I ever find my babies!" She dramatically put a hand over her heart and let out a fake sob.

Then a giggle from caught her attention. 

"AH HA! Found you and I'm gonna come in and tickle you" Charlie walk her way to the twins room and open the door widely and walk around, looking around.

"You can run but you can't hide!" She smirks once she spotted movement behind adrian's bed, two little ears and a soft whispers and giggling.

"I can track you down and gobble you up like monster! you can't run away from having a bath" Charlie softy walk to the bed and crawl quietly crawl on her son's bed.

"Because stinky little fawns like you need to be..CLEAN!" Charlie yells and spread her arms to grab the two, the twins scream excitedly and didn't have the chance to run and only to be lock into their mothers arms.

"Mommy I don't wanna have a bath! The water is cold" Adrian whines and kept squirming to get out of his mother's arm but she held tighter.

Penelope giggles "but the water is warm and boiling—like that story of how that witch gets boiled alive by the hunters" Adrian eyes widen with fear.

"But I don't wanna be boiled alive!" He shouted

"It's not very hot fawns, besides you can have bubbles and nice toys to play in the tub" Charlie got to the bathroom door and use her elbow to push the door wider and set her kids down.

"Freedom!" Penelope pick up her pace and ran towards outside the bathroom but was caught by her mothers hand on her tail.

"And where you think your going young lady?" Charlie teases and grab her daughter who groans sulky "ugh—mommy the water might be filled with sea monsters and... piranhas!" She explained and pointed towards the filled tub.

Charlie raised a brow "did you drop your head sweetie? cause there is no monsters in the tub" their mother stood near the tub and put her hand in and gave a swirl before turning to her fawns.

"See—no monster, now come on and get in the tub fawns" Charlie ask them kindly.

"There is! they'll come when your gone" Penelope stuck her tongue at Charlie, charlie roll her eyes from her daughter stubbornness.

"Oh okay.." Charlie put her hand on her chin in thought "well perhaps the monsters will go away—with a little dinner to serve them" Charlie lifts her squealing daughter over the water and held her by her underarms.

"Mama!" The red hair giggles and flailing her legs.

"OH mighty creatures of the waters! Here's your dinner, a little child who is very delicious and tastes like chicken" Charlie spoke loudly and the kids stare at her, amaze and intrigue by the fun from their mother.

Penelope titter "Mommy I don't taste like chicken" Charlie narrows her eyes, a playful smirk on her face.

"Well maybe a duck will do, hmmm" Charlie hums amusingly at her daughter scoff, adrian laughs. 

"Whatever just put us in!" Penelope cross her arms and let out pour before cracking a smile when her mother started pecking her face with kisses.

"Mama! Mommy hahahah—stop!" But it was no use as Charlie kept planting kisses on her little fawns face before lastly peck her daughter's forehead, and gently put her down.

"Well let's get you guys undress and lets get you in the tub" Charlie began putting soap in the tub.

"Fine.." both sighs before taking their clothes off with the help from their mom.

-bath time- 

"Mommy look look! A bubble" Adrian lift his arms up and grasp the bubble in his palm before it pops, Charlie smiles fondly at him.

"You know it's like you fawns are surrounded by kingdom of bubbles" Charlie pop a bubble on adrian cheek "yeah and we are like big monsters" Penelope stood up and lift her arms up and show her sharp teeth.

"Rawwrr! we gonna attack your kingdom and take all of your gold!" 

"What do you mean 'we' I'm not gonna attack the bubble kingdom" Adrian murmurs while playing with the bubbles.

"Suit yourself, now—RAWRRR!" And with roar, penelope make a splash that was big enough to pop all the bubbles in the tub and gotten on Charlie's shirt.

"Penelope! you just ruined the bubble kingdom" Adrian scolds his twin, she glare back at him but pouts.

"So? I just wanted some fun that's all..." she turn around and fiddle with the toys that were floating on the water.

"Mommy, penelope pops all the bubbles!" The little fawn told his mother, Charlie gently smiles at him.

"Well make some more sweetie, penelope is the sea monster that will bring down the kingdom by force" Charlie saw her daughter turn around with a exciting smile "Sea monster! that's right I'm gonna attack so better be ready Adrian, ROARRR!" She stood up and once again swipe her hands roughly against the pile of bubbles, water splashing everywhere and toys was floating on the surface.

"Oh no! be prepare beast! I'm gonna beat you with the power of—" adrian duck underneath the water, startling penelope but then in a fast motion "WATER!!!" He lifted himself up the water and splash water over his sister.

Penetration laughs and began splashing back, Charlie watch her fawn playing and splashing water. She didn't mind her shirt was wet, it will dry eventually.

"Okay now lets get you both clean up" the two children stop and listen to their mother, charlie starts to clean their underarms, washing their hair, their feet, their body. 

"Mommy that tickles!" The twins giggle and wriggle when charlie scrubs their underarms and feet "well mommy have to or else I'm gonna tickle you till you turn purple!" Penelope squeals when charlie began tickling her weak spot, her feet.

"Mommy! Hahah mommy—mama!" Penelope laughs and charlie lets go of her feet and gently wash her daughter's hair.

"There we go, Adrian your next" Charlie gesture her son to come closer, when he got close she starts washing his hair and adrian gently hums when he felt his mother stroking his ear tufts. 

"Feels nice doesn't it? Hahah your father loves getting head rubs whenever he gets a bad day"

Penelope and Adrian look at each other and asked "Does daddy do that when me and adrian was in your tummy?" 

Charlie chuckles 'they so cute and full with curiosity"

"Well when I was pregnant with you both your father would do try and do anything to get my attention, you see I was a really busy with some work and daddy would try impress me with jokes and entertainment" the twins look at their mother, confused.

"But you did pay attention to him right? Because he's amazing and his magic tricks are cool" adrian lean into his mother touch and feels her hand gently rubbing his head.

"Of course I did,daddy would lay right next to me and I play with his hair and fluffy ears, sometimes he act like a cat" The twins laugh at the thought of their daddy that he acts noting more than a cat that wanted head pats.

"C'mon fawns lets get you out and clean up" Charlie washes the soap from adrians hair and pull both of them.

"Here's your towel" Their mother grab a large towel and began drying the twins.

-later-

Alastor was in the room. Sleeping peacefully, bed was soft as cotton with layers of silk and warm scent of vanilla was in the air that drifted him to his sleep.

Everything was so peaceful—

"DADDY!"

Alastor shot out of his sleep and stared at his fawns on the bed with alert.

"What is it? Did something happen little ones!" He sat up and look at both for their answer but they kept on their cute smiles.

"Nothing they just gotten themselves clean and happy to not get eaten by a sea monster" 

Alastor look over at the door,to see his mate leaning on the door frame.

"Oh I see, well how did it go?" Alastor open his arms wide for his fawns to climb towards and his arms.

"Well Penelope was a sea monster and I splash water on her and defeated her" Adrian excitedly told his father and kept rubbing his rosy cheeks.

Penelope blows a raspberry at her brother before turning to her daddy "I smash away the bubble kingdom and made the biggest splash of my life!" She jumps and down in her father arm and herself and Adrian laughs when their father hugs them tightly.

"That's one of the funniest adventures I ever heard about, I'm really quite forward to hear some more" his eyes fill with love and care, Charlie made her way to them and she kissed Alastor, making the twins saying 'ew' and 'yuck' 

"Now that's settles let's go and make some dinner" 

"Yayy!! Food!" The fawns scream excitedly and run out the door and downstairs.

"They have that enthusiasm personality as you dear" Alastor stood up and kisses his wife one more time.

"And they got that adorable ears and tail as you too.." Alastor eyes widen when he saw Charlie smirk.

"Don't say charlie-" He warns her.

"Dear~" 

Alastor blushes and hid his face from facing his smug wife, his tail swaying rapidly.

"Aww your so cute~" charlie smiles and took his face in her hands and kisses his face "I love you al" 

"I love you too my darling doe~"

The two lovers went down and all help from their fawns to prepare dinner.


	6. Sleep well fawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up from the sound of his fawns making a ruckus at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lovelies! I came back with a another chapter with heartwarming and angst.

Alastor didn't mind the extra noises of his fawns but this night he definitely need to put his foot down and tell them that's enough. The thumps and excited yelps of his children made him got out his bed and before leaving the bed he look over at his beloved Charlie, only to find her peacefully sleeping. She have been working very hard for the family and gotten lots of money for enough for them last for months, but alastor notice how tired she looks and she can't focus really well.

'Poor charlie...she so tired that she can't even hear the fawns across the hallway? Alastor thought to himself.

As he got out of bed alastor check the time on the clock in the wall "it's 11:34 pm and the fawns decided to play war in their bedroom" he let out a quiet chuckle and turn to his wife, lean to her and softly kiss her rosy cheek.

He adjust his pajamas and walk towards the door and grab the handle, twisting it and he slip out the room as quietly, leaving the door a little wider.

"You can’t catch me!" Alastor heard penelope excitedly shout as the thumping continues, he can feel the vibrations on the floor and walls.

Al open the door and stood at the doorway, startling the twins as they stare at their father with pillows in their hands "children it's past you bed time, and secondly your mother is asleep and she will wake up from this childish play" he calmly said but their was a warning in his tone.

"Sorry papa—it was penelope'a idea in the first place?!" The blonde boy pointed at his sister who glare back with a annoyed look "My fault? Your the one said you can't sleep and wanted to play pillow fight!!" She throw her pillow at him, Adrian quickly dodges it before throwing his. Penelope yelp when the pillow hits her side, she quickly regain her balance and throw was bout to throw another pillow.

"Take this!"

"Haha miss me!"

"Come back you coward?!"

"Catch me or else your the coward"

"Shut up-"

"Enough!" Alastor shouted at them as they flinch of their fathers outburst. His grin was tighter and more sinister, glowing bloody radio dials in his eyes sending shivers down the twins spine.

"Sorry.." both said simultaneously, alastor let out a tired sigh before walking towards them and stood in front of the two.

"I know you both can't go to sleep but is it necessary to cause loud ruckus in the middle of the night?" He place down both his hand on both of his fawns shoulder, giving them a comforting squeeze as the two reverts their eyes away from him. Both of them were unsure to answer since they to struggle for the right answer.

“Nothing..” Adrian murmur, alastor look at him with raise eyebrow.

“It’s just..” alastor look back his daughter who seem upset yet failed to hide it, hence the ears tufts flatten against her red hair.

"Well it's just.." penelope mutters quietly "it's just...mama always don't have time for us and she always busy" fresh tears started to form in his daughters eyes but she swiftly wipes them away.

"Mommy always say she play with us but she don't" Adrian finally look at his father with a disappointment look "she just always breaking promises daddy, don't she love us anymore?" Both of the fawn look at their father with sorrowful look in their eyes.

The last sentence completely shock alastor and made him speechless, both of his fawns felt neglected by their sweet mother since she's been working for long hours to the point she felt tired every time when she comes back home and go to bed for occasionally a long time but he doesn't understand why they think of that terrible thought.

"Of course she loves both of you!—what made you think of that?" He questioned his fawns, both of the twins look at each other with hurtful expressions.

"Well...everyone say that mama doesn't like us because we are too annoying and.." Penelope voice began to break down into a cry "..and they were so mean to us..." she then started to cries as tears flow down her face.

Alastor eyes widen and he quickly wrap his arms around his fawns tiny forms "shhhh..it's okay fawns, don't believe them darlings. Your mother loves you more than anything in this realm of suffering" he softy spoke to them while rubbing their back gently as they sob into his chest, their tears wetting his pajamas but he didn't care.

In his mind, alastor wanted to know which filthy sinner said those words to them. The feeling of ripping flesh and tearing limbs from screaming victims truly entertained him and fills his hungry needs, crimson mess always filled his palms whenever he devour a pathetic soul. It was so long that he couldn't quite remember of tearing his last victim in half. Ever since the twins were born he didn't had the time to prowl around the city of hell and torture sinners, Instead he stayed to change diapers and get his antlers painfully pull by his fawns.

"Come on fawns it's alright, just take it easy and let's go wash your faces" alastor pick his fawns up and held them close to his chest, their little hands clinging on his pajama. He walk out the room and head to bathroom and gently place them on the sink.

"Okay let's get those faces clean up" alastor grabs a rug and wetted with water as he finish turning off the tap, he started to wash adrian face "Son stay still, your gonna fall off if you keep squirming" adrian was about to say something but instead let out snotty sneeze that quickly made alastor laughs and lift the rug away before continuing wiping his son's runny nose.

"D-daddy my nose is stuffy"the red hair fawn groans and grabs her father's pajamas, rubbing her face on his clothing.

"Just a minute darling, daddy's gonna clean your brother's nose" and with the last wipe adrian nose was finally clean, alastor turn to his daughter.

"Now it's your turn darling, let daddy wipe your nose" penelope did as she told and felt the the wet rug touch her button nose.

"Dad! That hurts" Penelope grunts and try to move her face away from the rug "just a few wipes and you'll be done for!  
I promise!” Alastor promise.

Penelope nodded, sniffing "okay.." she muttered before letting her father washing her nose.

"Now that's all done" he gently smile at her as he finished cleaning up her runny nose, alastor turn the tap water on "now wash your faces kiddos"

———

As the fawns finished washing their faces and settle down, alastor took his children out the bathroom and into their room, he told them that tomorrow that they can surprised charlie with delicious jambalaya and they all can have a great family time. Alastor shadow open the door for them, alastor walk in with his fawns in his arms sleeping peacefully.

‘Finally they sleeping’ he smiles warmly as he look at his children, their little cute snores and the flick of their tiny tails which alastor find very cute.

Alastor laid both his fawns into their own beds, tucking them in and making sure they were comfy enough. He make sure to check the clean the twins room with the help of his shadow, with a snap of his fingers all the toys on the floor were lifted up in the air and all was in the toy box in a minute. As he was about to take a step he felt a little hand grip his clawed finger.

“Daddy?...can you tell mommy that can we play tomorrow” Alastor smiles at his daughter, his penelope.

“You promised!” Her voice was growing tired and she let out a yawn, alastor nodded “I promise”

“Pinky swear” she show him her pinky and the two locks their together “pinky swear, my little fawn” Penelope giggles slightly.

“Of course my fawn! I will tell mommy that we can have fun tomorrow” he kneels down beside her bed and gave her forehead a soft kiss, the fawn hums happily before drifting in her sleep.

“Goodnight my lovely fawns..” he whispers before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

He quietly left the room and slowly close the door gently behind him. He walk back into the master bedroom, so he can go back to his slumber and right next to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I think Adrian & Penelope would be bullied because it’s hell and no one gives a shit if it’s the royal family. Alastor of course it really gonna seek out and tear those sinners apart for hurting his fawns and making them feel upset. The next chapter is gonna involve the fawns discovering their powers and unlocking new ability!


	7. Playing with the Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor letting his kids do whatever they want...which means jumping around, pulling his ears, and the twins showing no regret of ripping the furniture apart.

Alastor was doing a lot of paperwork. Lots of papers here and there, some more furniture that was purchased and stated to arrive soon. It’s all getting down and done....unless two certain rascals need to be kept an eye on.   
  
His lover, Charlie was recently working and caring for the twins that she didn’t have time to care for herself. Charlie was hard-working girl, but since ever the twins starting to walk she couldn’t really much do anything on her own. Alastor persuades charlie that she needs a break from the twins and need to relax and rest her head, the demoness was reluctant but agree to take a break.

Alastor glance behind to see how the fawns doing on the carpet. The fawns were playing with blocks and talking to each other in their own baby language that alastor thought is was funny. Adrian was a quiet boy, sometimes whenever he’s not scared or just fussing that he didn’t get any cuddles. Penelope was a funny little lady. She always smile and constantly in a giggling fit when her parents do something entertaining or talk to her, held her.

  
"Daddy!..'' He heard giggling behind, them all of a sudden he hear the sound of footsteps was walking behind, they weren’t loud but isn’t silent either.

As Alastor was ruffling with the papers in his head, making sure they all stack up and in order. He felt his little fawns hands tugging at the end of his trousers, clearly wanting his attention. The Radio demon looks down and smiles at the twin's adorable faces.

"What do you think you're doing hmm?" The twins giggle in response as both try to pull themselves up by gripping his trousers and cutely trying to climb up his leg but fail, alastor instantly realized that they wanted to be in his lap. He chuckled and lean down ''Come here you two" he scoops them up and puts them in his lap. Alastor stares in awe as he silently watches both of his fawns playfully clapping their hands, giggling at each other little actions, booping one and another on the nose.

'Dada-dada' Adrian coos at his father as his little hands reach for the object that was very awestruck to the fawn. Alastor lean his upwards, making sure his son couldn’t reach it and try to rip it off. Alastor chuckle and ruffle the adrian’s hair.

”No no my dear son, don't grab daddy’s monocle...got that?” Alastor smile at his son, obliviously the little boy was confuse and tilted his head with a sad look.

’No?..no..” Adrian repeat his father’s words. The blonde hair child reach out slowly and try to grab the object but withdrew his hand back as soon his father shook his head.

”No Adrian, you’re not getting my monocle and that’s it!” He shook his head once again.

Adrian huff angrily and sat down with a pouting look, silently sulking. Alastor chuckles gently and softly kisses his son’s forehead “Sorry boy but this belongs to daddy” adrian just nodded understandably and smile at his father, alastor lifted his hand and ruffle his son’s hair, adrian lean into his touch and coos very adorably.

Penelope begin to climb onto her fathers should, he make sure to put a arm around her so she wouldn’t slip. Alastor sit back into his soft leather chair and let out a tiredly sigh. Alastor didn’t thought that looking after children was quite a challenging and plus, the twins are walking already which means he can finally teach them all he knows during his childhood.

Alastor smiles fondly at the cute sight in front of him until a very painful pull caught him off guard. Alastor felt a harsh tug on his ear tuft, he look to see his daughter gripping his ears very hard with that little cheeky grin on her face.

”Very funny Penelope come on, you’re gonna hurt yourself” Alastor went to grab her off his shoulder but then fawn didn’t move when he try to move her.

”Penelope darling, please let go off my hair—” He couldn’t finish what was he saying when all of a sudden she starting to grab his antlers and pull, hard.

Penelope begin laughing and kept on pulling his red hair, alastor grunts and desperately try to take her off him.

”Darling please!” He stood up slowly, hopefully his fawn would get off him and not try rip every hair of his scalp.  
  


“All right sweetheart! stop doing that please, your gonna make us both fall!” Penelope finally let go her grip and let her father put her down on the desk gently, he lifted his arms and started to check if there’s anything in his hair. His antlers was okay, ear tufts is a bit messy and have lots with baby drool. He let out a sigh but something was missing?

“Wait? where’s adrian?” He said panicking.   
  


*Smash* 

  
Startled, Alastor wipe his head around to see adrian standing near a broken vase, quickly alastor run towards him and lifted his fawn up “Goodness gracious! Child what have you done! are you okay? No cuts? No..” he started checking his son’s face, legs, arms but luckily nothing wasn’t there.

  
*Riiipppeee*

The two boys turn to see Penelope on the sofa, teeth clenched on the sofa, claws ripping the fabric. Wool was showing through the ripe fabric and claws marks was everywhere.  
  


“Penelope Magne! Stop ruining that sofa this instant, your mother and I just bought that yesterday?!” He jolted towards her with a giggling fawn in his arm, Penelope yelp at the sight of father and quickly got off the couch.

”Oh no you don’t?!” As alastor was a little closer, he reach his arm and proceed to grab her but then suddenly penelope dodges his hand and ran past her father.   
  


‘Daadaa-dada-dada’ The happy fawn ran with all her speed, alastor behind jolting after her with a tired look on his face.

Penelope laughs and she glance behind to see her father chasing her, as if they playing the game of tag which really made the energetic fawn wanted run around the house like a uncontrollable fireball. Without stopping, the red hair fawn trip over a black wire but she kept running, giggling wildly.

”Darling?! Please come here to me-“ His smile strained and felt panic.

”PENELOPE?!!!” Alastor ran and threw himself in midair.  
  


’Wahhh?..’ Penelope stop in her tracks and look at her flying father, confusingly tilt her head.

”WATCH OUT?!” In that very moment alastor grab his daughter and held her close to his chest, both fawns against his chest. Within a second a a huge vase smash in front of the trio, pieces scattering everywhere in the wooden floor.

Alastor sighs tiredly, sweat was running down his face and the droopy face with that tired smile.

”Thank goodness both of you all right! runny and clashing unit every object in this house is sure isn’t gonna knock yourself sleep” Alastor laughs sheepishly, clearly tired after getting the twins to settle.

The fawns look up at their father “Come on you two, let’s get you both clean up and these messes need to go away as soon as possible before your mother comes back” the twins just only claps hands and started to poke alastor face, he didn’t bother stop them for poking his face. All he wants is peace and quiet, and hopefully a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! these chapters are really fun to write and killing my sanity >:3!! I like the idea of demon babies growing fangs at the age of 1-2 and immediately driving their parents crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come from the Magne family, so now..stay tune.


End file.
